


Willing Sacrifice

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Stephen Strange Bingo Collection [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen Strange, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cuddling, Demon Summoning, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Ritual Sex, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Stephen Strange Bingo 2019, Top Tony Stark, that quickly becomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "Yourbody, Stephen, not your life. I know how you silly sorcerers think. What they always expect when they summon me."Stephen has come to terms with the fact that he has to sacrifice his life to a demon to save the world. Turns out that the demon called Tony has other things in mind. Much better, more pleasurable things.





	Willing Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> So there is [this picture](https://lil-miss-ravenheart.tumblr.com/post/185635069706/finally-finished-my-first-kink-bingo-drawing-for) by @lil-miss-ravenheart with accompanying idea by @codee21. The artist asked me to write something based around those two things and I was honored to do that. To everyone who knows my work - you know that I don't do dub or non-con between those two beautiful idiots. It's tagged dub-con because poor, confused Stephen misunderstood something but Tony is a demon who is big on consent. Also, the nicest demon ever because I can't write Tony as anything as a big sweetheart who just wants to be loved.
> 
> *points to the tags up there* Please, read them and decide if this wild and weird mixture is something for you or not. Thank you and enjoy! 💞
> 
> @stephenstrangebingo prompt: _Saving the Day_

"The summoner must sacrifice his body for the ritual to be complete."

Stephen repeated the words over and over again during his preparations. 'Preparations'. What a nice word. He was preparing for his suicide.

How would it end for him? Torn apart by the demon after he'd pleaded his case and offered his body and life in return for it sealing the rift in time and space that threatened the world? Would he be allowed to see if the demon held its side of the bargain or would it tear out his throat before that? Would it… no! He once again shoved away the thought that had been haunting him the most.

He looked up at the Cloak. It was fluttering in the corner of the room, clearly anxious and unhappy. Stephen smiled at it before he cut the palm of his right hand with a silver knife and drew the required pentagram on the floor of the ritual sacrifice room. A quick gesture conjured and ignited the strategically placed candles. He once again checked with the book and took a deep breath. This was it. All done.

"Very well," he tried to reassure himself. "My worthless life for the world. I can do that." He didn't even bother closing the wound on his hand. There wasn't any time for it to get infected anyway. He went over to the Cloak and petted it with his left hand. "So this is goodbye," he said softly. "I'm sorry that you'll have to watch this but I think that I'm allowed to be selfish near the end, right?" He swallowed and tried to keep his stomach from turning over. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous or scared. "You're the best, you know? Don't forget me? Please." 

The Cloak shook itself in a clear 'no' gesture and reached out with two corners, clearly not caring about the blood on Stephen's right hand. He took the offer and held on as tightly as he could. It embraced him before letting go with great reluctance.

Stephen got rid of his clothes with brutal efficiency, conscious of each and every movement. He would die naked and bound, no way he was going to magic off his clothes before that. Every gesture mattered now.

The Cloak swooped in one last time to give his naked body one last embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered and patted it for the last time. He took another deep breath and stepped into the pentagram. Now the tricky part. He couldn't bind himself like the ritual demanded and he'd refused any human company for this. So magic it was.

The ropes where tight but he felt surprisingly comfortable in them. The one that ran between his legs was a little bit uncomfortable and bit into areas that hadn't been touched outside daily hygiene in far too long and reminded him of things long in the past. His equally bound cock tried to signal some interest but thankfully the ropes kept it down. Stephen couldn't deal with this right now. He almost bit his tongue bloody in an attempt to keep his rising arousal at bay and tried to keep his tears of frustration in check. _No time_ , he reminded himself and forced his whole attention to the ritual.

He recited the words from memory as loud and clearly as he could. He gritted his teeth as the expected tattoo, marking him as the demon's sacrifice, appeared on his chest, waist and hips. It went even down to the inside of his thighs and burned like fire.

Normally, the Sorcerer Supreme would perform the ritual on a willing sacrifice. As far was anyone knew the Sorcerer Supreme had never before _been_ the sacrifice. But Stephen had always been a fan of breaking the rules and he was damned if he sacrificed any other life but his own.

The last syllable left his lips and Stephen closed his eyes, utterly exhausted. He felt himself swaying but the ropes kept him upright, bound into an increasingly uncomfortable position. "Fuck," he whispered as he could feel the build-up of powerful magic in the room.

"Nice. It's been a while since I got such a beautiful present. And nicely wrapped, too."

The demon was here. Stephen held his eyes tightly closed, afraid of what he might see otherwise. "Please," he whispered. "I want, need…"

"Shh," he was interrupted, "I know what you want." A dark chuckle that sounded surprisingly human. "And _need._ " A touch on his waist, tracing the still burning tattoo. The touch was soothing and it felt as if he was touched by normal, human fingers. "I'll take care of your little rift problem. You people never summon me for anything else, after all. But first…" The teasing fingers traveled further, between his thighs, stroking his soft cock and fondling his balls for a moment before moving even further. One finger slipped past the knot of the rope sitting directly above his entrance and slipped into him without warning.

Stephen gasped, shocked, aroused and more turned on than he could ever remember being.

"Should I stop?"

"No, please," Stephen whispered, barely recognizing his own voice.

Another chuckle. "You can't be comfortable like this, my pretty little sorcerer. Here, that's better, right?"

Stephen found himself kneeling on the floor, thighs spread apart, cock and balls unbound. He opened his eyes just in time to see the demon going on his knees in front of him and taking is already hardening cock into a tight grip while is other hand traced the brand-new tattoo.

"Hello, Stephen. I've been waiting for you for a long time." The demon smiled and Stephen looked into the most beautiful, dark brown eyes he'd ever seen. _Kind_ eyes, insane as it was. They belonged to the most gorgeous man Stephen ever had the pleasure to look at. "Will you consent to sacrifice your body to me?" 

The wording was odd, especially since the demon had spoken normally, almost casually so far.

"Stephen?"

An answer was required. "I thought I already did," Stephen managed to get out.

"Your _body_ , Stephen, not your life. I know how you silly sorcerers think. What they always expect when they summon me."

Oh. _Oh._ **Oh.**

"You want to fuck me," Stephen blurted out and could feel himself blush all over.

The demon laughed. "Of course I want to fuck you! Have you _looked_ at yourself? You're a gorgeous present, all wrapped up and nicely prepared for me." The hand not holding his cock moved from his thigh to his entrance again. "Maybe not quite prepared. We'll have to do something about that. I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't?"

"Oh, Stephen," the demon sighed softly, "of course not. That wouldn't be fun and I like fun." Another, teasing, touch but no penetration this time. "You're too tight. You'll need lots of preparation before you can take me, I think." This time the look was a weird mix between tenderness and lust that made Stephen made moan loudly. He got a quick squeeze to his balls for that and the demon laughed. "Pretty _and_ responsive. I got really lucky this time."

Stephen had expected to be dead by now, horrifically murdered and mutilated. Rape had occurred to him, yes, and he'd tried to not think about that possibility too much.

Instead of being hurt and murdered he was carefully laid out on the floor, candles artfully arranged around him as the demon rearranged the ropes so that they no longer restrained him but decorated his body. 

"Who are you? Really?" he asked. The demon was just sitting beside him, tracing the bonds and watching Stephen's body react to the various tender touches it was subjected to.

"Just someone who likes to have fun and is big on consent," was the distracted answer. The demon was busy tracing the intricate lines of the tattoo that where visible through the ropes. "If it had been my choice you would be sitting here fully clothed in that lovely relic of yours and we'd be talking before I take you. Unfortunately, the ritual doesn't work like that."

"Who are you?"

A rather sad smile was the answer. "You can call me Tony," the demon said after a minute or so of contemplating Stephen's body.

Stephen dared a smile. It was hard to be afraid of something who called itself 'Tony' and had gotten out of its way to be nice and courteous to him. "Hello Tony." He looked the de… at _Tony_ and could see the loneliness in him.

"So you're going to fuck me and then not kill me?"

Another chuckle. "No killing. Not my thing. Really. And don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." 

Stephen stared into the depths of those gorgeous eyes for an eternity. "I trust you," he finally said, surrendering himself to the inevitable that suddenly seemed exciting rather than frightening. 

*

Hours later he found himself unbound, except for a remnant or rope around his right wrist, wrapped up in the Cloak and lounging on some very comfortable pillows he had conjured for them. The candles where still burning and gave the room an almost cozy feeling while he traced the outlines of his new tattoo with his left hand. He was even more marked now, and not only on the outside. His body was pleasantly sore, still held open by some sort of plug Tony had conjured out of nowhere. He'd demanded that Tony put it back in after he'd taken Stephen for the third and final time. Tony had kept his word and had teased Stephen's body open with unending patience and gentleness. While he wasn't a virgin by far it _had_ been quite some time and he appreciated the incredible amount of tenderness Tony had shown him. He already had to live with so much pain and bad memories that it was nice to have something pleasant to cling to.

"The rift is gone," Tony announced, appearing before Stephen out of thin air. "So I guess that means goodbye then since the day is saved once again."

Stephen had thought about while Tony had fulfilled his part of the deal. "Do you have to?" he asked, making his voice as gentle as possible. He held out his trembling hand. The right, cut open and halfway bound one. "I could use an ally with your powers by my side. Our world needs saving rather often, I fear. Also, the sex was nice and I wouldn't say no to a repeat-performance."

Tony smiled. "So you want to keep me as your sex-slave?" He reached out and took the offered hand. Just like Stephen had expected he made very sure that he didn't hurt him. Instead, he put his other hand over it for a moment and healed the wound. A small, silvery scar and the tingling of true healing magic was the only thing left of it. With that little gesture Tony had confirmed another one of Stephen's theories.

He shrugged. "It would be fair, don't you think? Compensation for making me think that you're going to devour me."

"I _did_ devour you, remember?" 

Stephen shifted and so did the plug inside of him, making it hard to breathe for a moment. "I can still _feel_ it," he murmured, making his voice as deep and seductive as possible.

Tony groaned. "Not again!"

"Not right now, no." Stephen allowed. "But later…" He gathered all his courage to put all of his cards on the table. "I'd like you to stay." There, he'd said it.

Tony looked at him as if he'd given him the greatest gift in the universe. "Stephen…"

"Please, Tony, just consent."

A smile that could have lit up the whole world flashed across Tony's face. "Yes, I consent."

Stephen opened his arms and the demon came into his offered embrace without hesitation. "Can we kiss now?" he asked uncertainly. 

In answer Stephen bent down and captured those tempting lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory time: The demon _is_ the Tony we know and love, who fucked up in his timeline and got cursed by a witch. He spends centuries trapped and summoned only for one specific task, across different timelines, completely mislabeled as demon, until Stephen becomes Sorcerer Supreme and summons him. The connection and attraction is as instantaneous as it was in _Infinity War_.
> 
> [Tumblr post with the beautiful art that inspired everything.](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/186496770816/willing-sacrifice/)  
> 


End file.
